


Winchester Prank Wars

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Fandom Writing Challenges on Tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Pranks, Sillyness, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Poker night at Dean and Cas’ always leads to the strangest topics





	Winchester Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for this months Fandom Writing Challenge on tumblr. Enjoy imagining them doing this to each other. Lord knows some of these ideas gave me the giggles.

When you ask who started the prank war between the two husbands, each will inevitably blame the other. Dean will say that it was Cas, after he alluded to there being damage to Baby.

Castiel laughs as his husband glares at him. “It wasn’t funny, Cas!” Dean tosses his useless hand of cards on the table signaling that he’s folding. 

“It was hilarious! You paced around the Impala inspecting every inch looking to the littlest of scratches. You went from being pissed off to practically frantic because you couldn’t find it.” Castiel’s side of the story makes the other’s at their monthly poker table chuckle. “Besides you deserved it after the kitchen sprayer incident.”

“The what?” Charlie asked tossing her bet into the growing pile of chips in the center of the table.

“Oh God, that was a brilliant prank but I wish you didn’t do that in  _ our _ kitchen,” Sam shakes his head at the memory.

“That’s because it was intended for you, Sammy!” Dean laughs. “Not my fault Cas decided to do dishes!”

“Someone please explain,” Kevin demands playfully.

“At the house on Main that we shared with Sammy, we had one of those spray nozzle things in the kitchen. It was all black and I wanted to get back at Sam for throwing flour in my face when I had just gotten out of the shower,” Sam snorts a chuckle earning a glare from Dean. “So I wrapped electrical tape around the trigger-”

“So when I went to do dishes, I was immediately shot with freezing ass water,” Cas finishes for his husband. 

“How did your hair turn blue again?” Benny asks looking over at Dean causing Castiel to laugh harder.

“Ask my asshole husband,” Dean growls out before taking a tug off his beer.

“Blue raspberry kool-aide in the shower head,” Castiel manages between laughs and is joined by Kevin and Charlie. Dean flips him off in response. “Aw, babe, don’t be like that. The bathroom smelled nice for a while.”

Dean just rolled his eyes, clearly not happy with that particular prank.

“What about the time you made me think my phone was frozen?” Castiel challenged earning a small smile from his husband. “You’re such a dick for that, by the way. You know I don’t do well with technology yet you did that.”

“How did you freeze his phone?” Charlie asks.

“I took a screenshot of his home screen then made it his background. He was so upset when he couldn’t get his reading app open.”

“But you’re so adorable when you’re frustrated. I’m just glad you stopped freaking out long enough for me to fix it for you before you took it to the Apple store.”

“Oh yes because that’s no more embarrassing than having a dick drawn on your forehead.” Castiel bites out.

“That was Gabe’s idea!” Dean raises his hands in a defensive manner.

“You drew it!” Castiel points out.

“At least you weren’t made to look like a drag queen while sleeping.” Dean counters. Charlie starts to cackle at this and shakes her head.

“I’m the one that did the makeup Dean. Not Cas.”

“Don’t defend him! He told me it was his idea.”

“It was babe, but do you honestly think I could apply makeup or eye makeup on you with such precision without waking you up?” 

“Yeah, Dean. You’re a super light sleeper. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up at all,” Charlie agrees.

“And don’t forget when you put those realistic plastic spiders in the bed and laughed at me the next morning.”

“Cas, you chose to sleep on the couch. That was not my fault!”

Castiel gets up from the table. “You put the damn things in there. You know how I feel about spiders!” He calls out over his shoulder as he goes into the kitchen.

He listens to his husband and the rest of their friends banter about the pranks that they have done before in the past. Castiel chuckles when Sam retells the story of super gluing a beer bottle to Dean’s hand when they brothers had gone on trip along Route 66 in honor of their father who had passed a month prior to the trip.

Castiel gets the bowl of sweet treats and carries it out to the group. 

“I think it’s sweet that you guys don’t let the pranks come between your marriage,” Charlie sighs wistfully. 

Castiel places the bowl in front of Dean knowing he’ll be the first to grab a handful of the colorful candies. 

“Well it would make sense that we stick together after all of it. After all it was a prank that brought us together,” Dean says grabbing Cas by the wrist and pulling him onto his lap. “Best thing I ever did drunk.” 

“Yes, very helpful that I got to see the goods before we started dating,” Castiel jokes giving Dean a kiss.

“What the fuck?! Cas, why did you put the skittles with the M&Ms?” Sam shouts as he tries to get the taste off his tongue, causing everyone around to laugh. 

“Paybacks are a bitch, Sammy!”


End file.
